


20 Years Late

by MarvelingMarvelous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Peter to the rescue, baby shopping, preggo Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelingMarvelous/pseuds/MarvelingMarvelous
Summary: A possible series of drabbles featuring Alpha!Peter and Omega!Tony.Ch 1. Tony has an anxiety attack while out baby shopping with Peter.Ch 2. Tony and Peter’s first meeting. Peter can’t contain himself around his newly discovered omega.





	1. Panic Attack on Aisle One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a concept I'd like to explore, but don't exactly have a huge plan for. So instead I'm just going to add on to this as I please. 
> 
> If you want to see more of Alpha!Peter and Omega!Tony don't be shy to make some suggestions for what you'd like to see. Personally, I had really wanted to make some more smutty chapters with this dynamic so anything is possible just ask! :)
> 
> Also here's a link to the moodboard I made to go along with this story/chapter: https://marvelingmarvel.tumblr.com/post/174803616577/alphapeter-omegatony-au-while-waiting-for

 

 

He didn’t want to be here.

Awkwardly Tony stood in the middle of the shopping aisle. Dressed in an oversized sweater, baseball cap and dark shades in his desperation to hide himself from the world. God forbid the tabloids got hold of a photo of him like this. Stomach swollen like a blimp with his child, and his overprotective, teenage alpha holding his hand through it all.

Well, he would be if Tony hadn’t managed to silently ditch him as he was looking at the toy section for anything and everything for their newborn girl, who was expected any day now.

Instead he wheeled the cart over to look at the baby swings, hoping to find something to help stifle the sleepless nights ahead, and keep their baby happy and fast asleep. Unfortunately, it proved to be a harder task than he initially thought. Every swing was different, with an endless combination of features and advantages. It left his head spinning more than when he started.

Reaching up to rest his hand over the heart he hadn’t realized was racing, he noticed his own breathing becoming labored and heavy as well.

Great. An anxiety attack in the middle of a Babies“R”Us, just what he needed.

“Tony! I told you not to wander off.” Huffed a familiar voice. Peter pouted, quickly walking down the aisle towards his mate, lugging along with him some kind of giant, pink, bunny monstrosity with him.

“Look, look! I found this weird bunny caterpillar sort of thing. It’s hideous and somehow adorable, and our daughter absolutely needs it.” Peter laughed. Placing a gentle hand on Tony’s hip, as he leaned in to toss the massive plushie into Tony’s cart he immediately noticed the stressed look on the older man’s face.

“Whoa- Hey- What’s wrong?” Peter asked urgently. Somehow managing to keep his voice calm and collected despite the fear and worry now wrecking his body. That was one of the reasons he was meant for Tony, being able to just cast this aura of comfort over him when these sorts of things happened was something only Peter could do.

“I can’t do this. Let’s just go-” Tony insisted suddenly. Already releasing his death grip on the cart and preparing to no less bolt towards the exit. Peter never let things be that easy though, as the young alpha reached out pulling Tony back to him. Tony stumbled from the kid’s super strength now currently keeping him upright.

“Hey, you’re ok. We’re ok. Let’s just sit down a minute.” Peter suggested. Luckily finding a seat wasn’t difficult as on the other side of the aisle was a row of various rocking chairs out on display. Peter lead Tony over to one, using the matching foot rest as a seat for himself.

Tony wasn’t having any of it. Feeling as if the walls were closing in around him, and the oxygen left in the world was suddenly next to none. He hated it. He wanted to go home.

“Peter, please.” He pleaded. Peter didn’t respond immediately, instead pulling the man closer till his forehead was resting on the boy’s shoulder. Peter just silently rubbed the man’s back in routine patterns as he worked to calm his mate down.

“Shh. We can leave when you catch your breath.” Peter reasoned. Tony groaned and squirmed at the answer, practically beating his head against his stubborn alpha’s shoulder now. He tried not to think about the amount of people giving them weird looks as they walk pass, or about anything that had set him off, instead focusing on just matching Peter’s breaths. He’d be lying if he said the aroma of Peter’s pheromones didn’t help ease the tension in his chest.

Now he understood why some omegas were so hung up on their alphas, they were like giant bags of weed with the near immediate ability to make everything feel better.

Soon Tony was able to see straight again, and Peter pulled back to begin their gazes together again.

“You ok now?” Peter smiled shyly, still a bit on edge worrying over his omega’s condition. Tony just sighed, letting out with it any remaining stress before answering.

“Better. Thanks.” He confirmed. Despite feeling much better he still had no more of a desire to be straight forward with the kid.

“What happened, Tony?”

“Nothing. It’s nothin-”

“It’s not nothing. Something upset you, I want to know what.” Peter pleaded desperately. It made Tony feel sick knowing he was putting the boy through the ringer for something so silly, and in the end that’s what broke him.

“I just can’t do this.”

“Go shopping for Maria?” Peter asked. Reaching a hand up to comb his fingers through the older man’s hair, mostly for his own comfort then Tony’s honestly.

“For a baby.” Tony clarified, looking down as his fingers fiddled together in his lap. “How can I be a good dad if I can’t even pick out the right swing from our baby.”

“That’s what upset you? A swing?” Peter just looked baffled at the idea that a baby swing could somehow bring _the_ Iron-Man down to his knees. “Tony I just spent the last twenty minutes looking at just the plushies for our daughter.”

Peter snorted at the realization.

“And I still picked something that might just end up giving her nightmares… I’m new and bad at this too but that doesn’t mean either of us are going to be bad dads— Mediocre dads maybe, but not bad.”

Now was Tony’s turn to laugh. Daring to look up at his mate, he was welcomed with the same goofy grin as the day they met.

“I’m too old for this.” Tony snickered, shaking his head at his situation. Peter just rolled his eyes at the man’s comment. Tony leaned forward to cup the kid’s cheek lovingly before he could object though. It was the kind of affection Tony was reluctant to ever show, especially in public, and he could feel the boy’s breath hitch at the movement. “You just had to keep me waiting all those years, didn’t you?”

Peter bit his lip as he smiled shamelessly, leaning into the man’s touch.

“I was worth it.”

Peter wasted no time placing a downpour of smooches on the older man’s cheeks, and Tony did his best to look disgusted with them.

He failed.


	2. First Impressions Are Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 2. Tony and Peter’s first meeting. Peter can’t contain himself around his newly discovered omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So this chapter hasn’t been proof read super thoroughly, so please forgive any mistakes you may come across.
> 
> Also, these chapters are like a collection of events within this one universe, but they aren’t in chronological order. Lol, so this chapter takes place before chapter 1.

 

 

All he had wanted was to recruit a possible junior avenger. Give the kid swinging around on Youtube a chance in the big leagues, a little public service to throw on the old college resume.

Unfortunately it only reminded him why he kept such kindnesses to a rarity.

“Do not.” Tony ordered lowly. He could see from the look on the kid’s face, the fluttering in his own chest. How all of it was about to send his world crumbling.

Peter said nothing. The swelling grin plastered across his face said it all. He took a experimental step toward the man. Immediately Tony recognized it as predatory. His breath hitched as he took a step back.

“Peter-”

“You’re my mate.” Peter breathed, the overwhelming sense of pure, unadulterated glee just seeping off his tongue. Suddenly the boy had plowed through the distance between them, the few, measly feet of space that Tony had been hell bent on preserving.

Sure the kid was only classified as an alpha a week ago but there was no way Peter didn’t understand what he was doing. The small intimidating movements, the commanding gaze, or the way he was already suffocating Tony without even touching him.

All clear signs that he was trying to smother any speck of resistance in the omega in front of him. Those alpha pheromones did their jobs well though, leaving Tony frozen in his own body.

_This little shit_ , Tony thought.

Peter lacked any shame and he wasn’t shy either. His hands flying to Tony’s waist almost magnetically, stepping even closer till he had the man pinned to the bedroom door behind him. Tony tried not to panic when he realized the kid’s super strength was proving less advantageous for him then before.

“Oh, my god! Oh, my GOD!” Peter was giddy and somehow out of breath, as he marveled at his catch. Peter moved his hands up to cup Tony’s jaw, using his hips instead to keep the man in place. Tony almost found himself feeling grateful for the gesture as he was pretty sure otherwise he’d have already collapsed beneath the pressure by now.

Peter was reeling. Probably trying to get as high on Tony’s scent as Tony was on his. The boy giggled almost like a girl before tucking his head into the crook of Tony’s neck just wanting to breath more of Tony’s omega pheromones in.

“I can’t believe this!” Peter suddenly squealed, making Tony flinch from the close proximity to his ear. “You’re my mate! You’re my oma! I can’t believe I found you so early.”

Peter was practically glowing. Tony however was somewhere between mildly intrigued and positively mortified.

“Mmm-” Peter hummed contently. His hips now rocking against Tony’s. Tony just kept his eyes squeezed shut when he felt something stiff against his thigh. “No one at my school is gonna believe this! I found my mate the same week I got my second gender classifed.”

Tony couldn’t understand a word the boy was saying. Despite how he was practically reaching out for each syllable they seemed to slip right out of his hands. Regardless he still felt himself floating further away as Peter’s hands released their hold on his face and instead started weaving themselves up his shirt.

“Tony?”

The best Tony could do was give a small quiet grunt in agknowledgment upon hearing his own name.

“I know it’s tradition to wait till your next heat. But...” Peter’s fingers circled around the two front belt loops on Tony’s pants. Using his hold to tug Tony one step at a time closer to his small, rickety twin bed in the corner of the room. “I mean... You were never one for the old traditions, right?”

Tony managed to fix his shaky gaze on to the boy. Not able to stop the sharp intake of breath he had to take from just looking at the kid’s intoxicatingly perfect face. He shook his head in resistance as he looked away again.

“I don’t have any condoms- Oh! You know what- Maybe it’s like a sign though! like in that one movie with the space thingys?” Peter spoked animatedly, a bright, goofy smile slapped across his face as he rambled on about something totally beyond Tony’s comprehension at the moment.

When Peter noticed Tony’s blank, flushed expression he just laughed shaking his head.

“Well anyway- What I mean is just...” Peter tugged Tong ever closer toward the small bed frame, and god was it tempting. It looked so warm and plush, and god only knew how Tony’s body ached for it. “Maybe we should just let fate take it’s course... How’s that sound?”

Peter was looking up at Tony with big, wide, and hopeful eyes, waiting for any sign of an opening for him to sink his teeth into. Tony didn’t realize he had already given it to the kid in the shape of his subconscious drunken grin. Peter mimicked the senseless smile, leaning in to bring their lips together.

Firecrackers danced back and forth between their veins just at the touch. Peter was the one pushing for more as he pressed on to explore the depths of Tony’s mouth as if he were some wild animal. Primal and feral.

Eventually the advances stopped as Peter pulled back out of breath. Both men left panting in the middle of the teenagers bedroom when the boy spoke up.

“I- um- The lube is- I have some! I just left it in the bathroom. Just give me a minute, ok?” Peter explained, as he lead the man still drunk on his pheromones over to the bed to sit on. “I’ll be right back!”

Peter cupped Tony’s face as he pulled his gaze upward, before placing a reassuring kiss to his rosie cheek.

With that Peter stepped back, offering a mind-numbing smile as he walked backwards towards his room’s exit, stumbling as he bumped into his desk chair, and then almost tripping on his laptop chord, because he couldn’t peel his eyes away from Tony’s. Not yet.

He sighed, before sharply turning to exit the room, nearly colliding with the doorframe in his eagerness.

Tony could hear someone laughing, and it took a couple moments before he recognized it as his own laugh. The seconds became to add up, and the more he could feel the smile slowly slipping off his face.

His eyebrows knotted together as he seemed to finally find some stable ground to gather himself on. His shook his head, trying to phyiscally shake off the haze that came over him.

“Son of a bitch.” He suddenly spat. Standing up on shaky legs, and making quick work of darting out through the small cramped apartment.

Nearly colliding Peter’s aunt in his haste.

“Excuse me.” He mumbled quickly as he side-stepped around the woman. Who just offered back a blissfully unaware smile.

“Oh, of course. You’re welcome back anytime, Mr. Stark!” She chimed. Tony offered a strained half grin in response as he pulled the locks open on the front door and fleed the small, death trap of an apartment.

He hoped to god he’d never look back again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I’m curious if theres anyone else as big of a Alpha!Peter fan as I am so lemme know! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any suggestions for future chapters below! :)


End file.
